Of All the Things That Could Happen
by SeeMeHearMe
Summary: It was simple,really. Artemis was examining a strange machine he had found. One wrong pull, and suddenly, he, is a she. Set after Atlantis Complex.
1. Gee, What a Typical Day

**I DO NOT** **own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does. Wish I did though.**

**Gee,What a Typical Day**

Artemis was in a good mood. Recently, he had found a machine in his house, which, oddly enough, he had never seen before. It was only about a foot tall, but Butler was still rather suspicious. Nonetheless, he was sent away while Artemis examined the machine. It was very intriguing, with a mystical feel, but Artemis ignored that. He kept probing until he found a small, rusty lever. On the knob was faded, impossible to read text.

Artemis contemplated whether or not to pull it. Finally, curiosity took control. He didn't expect it to do anything. Nor did he expect a small cannon to come out, and shoot him with a laser. The young genius screamed a very girlie scream, which Juliet would laugh about later. In less than a second, the Butlers had appeared. Butler had his gun out, prepared for the worst, however, nothing would prepare him for _this _predicament. There was a young girl laying on her back. She looked like Artemis with long hair, right down to the mismatched eyes. The doppelganger stood up and said, "Ah, Butler, Juliet. Don't worry, I'm fine, but this machine seemed to have shot a laser at me. I seemed to have sustained no damage, but, uunfortunately, I think I may have broken the machine by dropping it-" Before he could continue, Juliet took a small mirror from her pocket and presented it to Artemis. Upon looking at the mirror, the youth paled more than one would think possible.

He was a _girl. _Did the machine do that? Before he could think more on the subject, Artemis gave the mirror back to Juliet, who was rather quiet at the moment, and picked up the machine. He pulled the knob again, hoping for an effect. It made a small whirring noise, then nothing. Artemis furrowed his brow, which looks very unattractive on a girl. He pulled again. And again. Nothing, not even a sound. Suddenly, Juliet started laughing loudly. The boy-turned-girl whipped around and glared at her. "_What _is so funny Juliet?" Juliet replied, barely able to say anything, "You turned into a _girl! _A _girl!_ Arty's a _girl!". _Then she started laughing again.

Artemis promptly ignored her and got out his fairy communicator.

**First chapter to my first fan fiction. Yippee! Review with critique or praise. Please tell me any spelling mistakes or anything! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT** **own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does. Wish I did though.**

**From Bad to Terrible**

Holly was having a terrible day. First, her alarm clock never went off. If they had all this technology, couldn't they at _least _make better stuff to wake you up? Then, on her way to work, a repenting mob tried to stop her, complaining about things the LEP never did. 25 minutes later and a yelling from Commander Trouble, she discovers she has lost her lunch. After nearly destroying one of Foaly's inventions, _again, _she received a "call" from her fairy communicator.

"What is it now?" she said sharply. "Er, I have a _bit_ of an emergency." Artemis answered.

Holly groaned. Of all the times..."What happened?" She waited for a response. Arson? Murder? Opal? Nothing could really surprise her anymore. "Just bring Foaly." "Is your Atlantis Complex flaring up?" "No, it is NOT. It is a rather large emergency, just ask Juliet." Holly heard Juliet repeating the same thing, but it seemed like she was crying when she said it, like she was shaking. It must be an emergency.

Holly arrived with Foaly, hoping Artemis would not ask how they got there. Making sure no humans were in sight, the fairy rung the doorbell and waited. Almost instantly, a young girl appeared and opened the door. Odd, she looks exactly like Artemis, right down to the mismatched eyes...Oh, D'Arvit, Holly thought. Did he clone himself? Evil twin? "Now before you say anything, I'll explain." All thoughts were pushed out of her head as Artemis brought the two up to speed, leaving out the part about Juliet laughing.

First, their lip quivered. Then, their eyes watered. Finally, they fell to the floor laughing. Truly a fantastic site, two nonexistent creatures on the floor, laughing. If you had studied Artemis' face at that moment, you would see that he was a little red. "This is dire.", Artemis said. "So I'd appreciate it if you shut up." "Wear a dress! Wear a dress!" Foaly shouted. " I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRE-", Artemis said. But it was too late, Juliet had overheard, and dragged him into her room.

About five minute later, and laughing had ceased, Artemis the Female came back into the room wearing a dress, makeup, and various pretty accessories. The second he reappeared, the laughing started again. Of course, this did not help with his Atlantis Complex. Artemis felt as if the numbers were doing this to punish him. Oh well, they'll stop laughing, right?

**...And end of Chapter 2. Whoop de doo. I love critique. Correct me on spelling mistakes, tell me what you hate and like! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
